The present invention relates to a gemstone assembly comprising at least one gemstone, preferably a plurality of gemstones, and a setting therefor, wherein the setting is substantially invisible. The invention is particularly applicable to assemblies of a plurality of diamonds, and is therefore described below with respect to this application, but it will be appreciated that the invention could advantageously be used for assemblies of one or more other types of gemstones.
Assemblies including a plurality of gemstones, in which the setting is substantially invisible, are known, for example as described in French Patents 802,367 and 2,570,259. In such known settings, however, the gemstones are fixed mainly at their corners, which results in a relatively weak securement of the gemstones.